How Amazing It Would Be If We Were Actually Normal (Oc's)
by marmarpenn
Summary: -SYOC open- When Thalia's tree is stolen by a traitor camp six half bloods go to the camp to retrieve it and gather information. They find out that Kronos's 'Uprising' is coming and soon and with new friends from the traitor camp who are on there side to take back the tree but something goes very wrong. First of a trilogy I am making.
1. SYOC

**SYOC**

Name (Full name):

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Mortal Parent:

Godly Parent:

Other Family:

Hair (style & color):

Eye color:

Personality:

Relationship:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Weapon and Disguised as (no more than three):

Formal wear:

Camp outfit:

Real World clothes:

~Summer:

~Winter:

Presents from godly parent:

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos:

Godly Abilities:

Fears:

Fatal Flaw:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

How long have they stayed at CHB:

**NO MINOR GOD CHILDREN AT THE MOMENT... **


	2. Arianna- Meet My Family

**Ok so far these are my 5 main characters so hope u like it.**

**slytheringirl4life****- Arianna daughter of Poseidon *14 (love her character)**

**whovian-halfbloods****- Ember daughter of Hephaestus *13 (love how she wanders across the boreder)**

**sirpug1996****- Noah son of Athena *15 (like his nick name)**

**CrimsonRed40**** Madison *16 (thought it would be cute if her and ****Gillian Gilly were close. She is a interesting character too)**

**Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis**** Gillian Gilly *8 (Cute character think it would be funny if she flips out when people say she is too young and to see Dionysus good side)**

**The rest are minor characters and may appear, or I might use them for greater uses in other books thanks for all the submissions.**

**Arianna- 1**

"Bye Mom Love you!"

The fresh smell of pine filled my nose as I ran in to camp.

I ran so fast I accidently bumped into Maddy .

"Jeez little mermaid someone's running fast," she laughed engulfing me into a hug so hard that I could hardly breath.

"Is Ember her, Gilly, or even Danny!"

"Nope your first," smiled Maddy.

Maddy and me were like family so was Gilly, Ember, and Noah. I knew Noah before camp though he we went to school together.

I looked at he closely she grew a few inches from last summer. Her blond hair was pulled into a usual loose braid her dark brown eyes looked a little lighter in the night today she wore jean shorts to her mid thy and a tight orange camp t shirt with black tennis shoes.

"C'mon lets wait for them by the pine," said Maddy.

I remembered when I met the great Madison two years ago she was fourteen and I was twelve. She had me face her on the mats and beat me so badly. At first she didn't trust me but we started bonding. Same thing with the rest we are family.

Ember was first she climbed out of the taxi without even saying thank you to him but it didn't surprise me Ember hated most people she wasn't that friendly really unless you really know her. Ember has a bad attitude though she thinks her whole life is a mistake and she makes too many of them she accidently crossed camp borders by hiking. But I love Ember she is really loyal once you get to know her. Ember had auburn hair and amber eyes. She is pretty but she refuses to believe that really. Today she had on a tank top version of her camp t shirt and jeans.

"Hey," she said she took out her sketch book and started drawing, typical Ember no real big hello or good bye she wasn't into those things.

I sat down timidly next to Ember taking a quick peak of what she was drawing it was a picture of the water.

"I've been working on this for a while I think you may like it she muttered quietly," said Ember.

"Thanks," I said.

A car drove up and Gilly ran out grabbed her duffel bag and screamed behind her "Bye mom, bye Olivia bye Niguel."

Gilly didn't even bother say goodbye to her step dad she hated him a lot and rarely talked about him. And if you started the conversation she usually ended it with giving you a bruise. She wanted to get as far away from that car too she got hit by one when she was five and cant stand being in one for long.

Gillian was a eight year old freak, and I think is the only one Maddy could handle. She hates overly hiper people. She had curly brown hair that reached her waist but it was crazy and her half brothers that lived in her cabin had a hassle over getting it brushed so it is usually ends up in a hat at the end of the struggle. Today she wore

I remember the small girl when I first met her, I told her she was very young she flipped me then put one of her daggers to my neck… she diffidently had her fathers temper.

"Hey Gilly!" said Maddy picking her up and spinning he to me and for once her hair was brushed all the way threw I wonder what a hassle it was for her mom to brush it every morning. I silently prayed to Aphrodite not to have me brush it or to keep it neat all summer for her brothers sake.

I ruffled her hair and Gilly ran to Ember and hugger her. Embers face when red in surprise but since it was Gilly I don't think she minded, who could hate Gilly.

"You can drive this year" Gilly voice had a wisp in it because her two front teeth refused to grow in.

"Yea," said Maddy and "don't worry I'll watch out for…"

Gilly nodded in agreement and she shivered a little.

Maddy held her close and had her sit on he lap on the other side of Ember who was still drawing.

The bus drove us an Danny waved to the driver.

"Hey haven't seen you Ari in a week that may be a record," I rolled my eyes and Noah helped me up. His brown hair was spiked up and his emerald green eyes glimmered in the sunset.

We all stood up we were together as a family again we were safe at camp away from annoying snotty kid mortals, but not for long.

**I hope you liked it review please. Nice critics no just plain mean ones please. Thanks for reading. The new story will be called **_**How Amazing It Would Be If We Were Actually Normal**_**. See Ya.**

**~Mar-Mar**


	3. Ember-Club House

**Ok so far these are my 5 main characters so hope u like it.**

**slytheringirl4life****- Arianna daughter of Poseidon *14 (love her character)**

**whovian-halfbloods****- Ember daughter of Hephaestus *13 (love how she wanders across the boreder)**

**sirpug1996****- Noah son of Athena *15 (like his nick name)**

**CrimsonRed40**** Madison *16 (thought it would be cute if her and ****Gillian Gilly were close. She is a interesting character too)**

**Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis**** Gillian Gilly *8 (Cute character think it would be funny if she flips out when people say she is too young and to see Dionysus good side)**

**The rest are minor characters and may appear, or I might use them for greater uses in other books thanks for all the submissions.**

**Arianna- 1**

"Bye Mom Love you!"

The fresh smell of pine filled my nose as I ran in to camp.

I ran so fast I accidently bumped into Maddy .

"Jeez little mermaid someone's running fast," she laughed engulfing me into a hug so hard that I could hardly breath.

"Is Ember her, Gilly, or even Danny!"

"Nope your first," smiled Maddy.

Maddy and me were like family so was Gilly, Ember, and Noah. I knew Noah before camp though he we went to school together.

I looked at he closely she grew a few inches from last summer. Her blond hair was pulled into a usual loose braid her dark brown eyes looked a little lighter in the night today she wore jean shorts to her mid thy and a tight orange camp t shirt with black tennis shoes.

"C'mon lets wait for them by the pine," said Maddy.

I remembered when I met the great Madison two years ago she was fourteen and I was twelve. She had me face her on the mats and beat me so badly. At first she didn't trust me but we started bonding. Same thing with the rest we are family.

Ember was first she climbed out of the taxi without even saying thank you to him but it didn't surprise me Ember hated most people she wasn't that friendly really unless you really know her. Ember has a bad attitude though she thinks her whole life is a mistake and she makes too many of them she accidently crossed camp borders by hiking. But I love Ember she is really loyal once you get to know her. Ember had auburn hair and amber eyes. She is pretty but she refuses to believe that really. Today she had on a tank top version of her camp t shirt and jeans.

"Hey," she said she took out her sketch book and started drawing, typical Ember no real big hello or good bye she wasn't into those things.

I sat down timidly next to Ember taking a quick peak of what she was drawing it was a picture of the water.

"I've been working on this for a while I think you may like it she muttered quietly," said Ember.

"Thanks," I said.

A car drove up and Gilly ran out grabbed her duffel bag and screamed behind her "Bye mom, bye Olivia bye Niguel."

Gilly didn't even bother say goodbye to her step dad she hated him a lot and rarely talked about him. And if you started the conversation she usually ended it with giving you a bruise. She wanted to get as far away from that car too she got hit by one when she was five and cant stand being in one for long.

Gillian was a eight year old freak, and I think is the only one Maddy could handle. She hates overly hiper people. She had curly brown hair that reached her waist but it was crazy and her half brothers that lived in her cabin had a hassle over getting it brushed so it is usually ends up in a hat at the end of the struggle. Today she wore

I remember the small girl when I first met her, I told her she was very young she flipped me then put one of her daggers to my neck… she diffidently had her fathers temper.

"Hey Gilly!" said Maddy picking her up and spinning he to me and for once her hair was brushed all the way threw I wonder what a hassle it was for her mom to brush it every morning. I silently prayed to Aphrodite not to have me brush it or to keep it neat all summer for her brothers sake.

I ruffled her hair and Gilly ran to Ember and hugger her. Embers face when red in surprise but since it was Gilly I don't think she minded, who could hate Gilly.

"You can drive this year" Gilly voice had a wisp in it because her two front teeth refused to grow in.

"Yea," said Maddy and "don't worry I'll watch out for…"

Gilly nodded in agreement and she shivered a little.

Maddy held her close and had her sit on he lap on the other side of Ember who was still drawing.

The bus drove us an Danny waved to the driver.

"Hey haven't seen you Ari in a week that may be a record," I rolled my eyes and Noah helped me up. His brown hair was spiked up and his emerald green eyes glimmered in the sunset.

We all stood up we were together as a family again we were safe at camp away from annoying snotty kid mortals, but not for long.

**I hope you liked it review please. Nice critics no just plain mean ones please. Thanks for reading. The new story will be called **_**How Amazing It Would Be If We Were Actually Normal**_**. See Ya.**

**~Mar-Mar**


	4. Gilly- I Cut Kayla's Hair

**Chapter Three: Gilly**

Two things I mentally reminded myself.

What the… mean something bad.

And never distract a hell hound. I Got there first Ember groaned and sat up.

"You ok?" Maddy prided.

"Fine," muttered Ember.

"We need to go, if the border was breeched who knows when or what will show up?" said Noah.

Ember sat up quickly but she wobbled a little.

Maddy looked at her for a second then took out her flash light and shined it in Embers eye. Maddy held up her finger and Ember looked at it.

"Concussion Ember just be careful," she said.

Ember nodded but she looked rather green.

I tried to keep up with everyone but I was short and eight so I fell behind finally we got to the big house but we found it paraded with people already hurt with cuts and bruises and… dead people.

Maddy covered my eyes and I felt green.

"Get her out of here, I'= think we weren't the first to get attacked," said a voice. I felt myself start to be walked out.

"I stay," I said prying Maddy hand of my eyes.

Arianna nodded with respect. And I scanned around me.

Ember looked wobbly and green and she started to sway trying to stay afoot.

I tried to steady her but she ended up falling on me.

A girl from the Apollo cabin Cece I think helped pry her up and put her on the bed.

"Concussion," said Maddy.

"You got attacked too?" Cece said.

"Yeah," said Ari.

"They've been popping up left and right there are rumors of a trader who is working with Kronos," said Cece. Grabbing a ice pack and putting it to Embers forehead which had a fairly large bump on it.

"Her clothes they scorched go to the closet there are extra shirts in there," Cece nodded towards the closet and I studied the burns on Embers clothes I didn't even know she got them on fire.

A girl named Kayla ,a daughter of Aphrodite, ran into the room "Omg like a Cyclops cut my hair!" she jumped up and down screaming crazy stiff like she'll be ugly forever. I got really annoyed so I grabbed some scissors and in a snip it was really short she screamed and fainted. Everyone started clapping and cheering her screaming must have really annoyed people.

"Nice!" Ari high fived me. The rebellious girl put her feet up on the table and I saw Annabeth swat them off. Her sister in law. Arianna also looked sadly at Ember for a few seconds but she shook her head, she wouldn't cry if she was worried she was closed.

Ari and Ember were opposites. One loves fire the other loves water and they are both afraid of the others I vaguely tough at one time Ember fell into the lake and Arianna jumped in and saved Ember and another time there was a small forest fire and Ember but it out and Arianna happened to be in the middle screaming her head off, but not crying.

Cece helped Kayla onto a bed and her half brother Danny cut it more even but he had a smirk on his face and he winked at me.

I walked over to a bed in the infirmary which was bustling with people and started jumping up and down on it.

It was midnight I think when I stopped bouncing I laid my head down and Maddy scooped me up and brought me to my cabin. I don't think she left because I woke up a few times and saw Maddy asleep and her cross necklace was in its blade form. Maddy wasn't an open book, but all I knew about her past that she was an orphan and in a gang. The thought made me shiver. Aren't gangs violent but Maddy is so cool and collected. Arianna would even be more the gang type since she refuses to follow the law. Why did Maddy get out of the gang.

I woke up. Maddy wasn't there anymore.

"Maddy?"

"I made her leave she was getting no sleep," I flipped around Ari was on the top bunk only hanging by her legs.

"Ari!" I looked Percy was at the door. Ari shrugged and did a back flip off the bunk. Percy was over protective of his sister. Arianna pushed buttons. She pushed Maddy too far once that got her to the ground. I chuckled out loud Arianna goes to the ground a lot.

"What?"

"Nothin'" but I still was laughing as we walked out of the cabin. By chuckleing stopped. Camp half blood was insane. Blood was all over the ground and there was a layewr of dust everywhere. Some of the cabins were ruined.

"No…" I whispered.

"We're getting a few an our they run in herds," Percy said.

"Get her to the pavilion safe ok… you stay safe too no stupid things," Percy said.

"Got it," Arianna nodded with a reckless grin.

"See ya guys," Percy ran off somewhere.

"There is a buddy system now you have to walk in partners," Arianna said.

"Why are the monsters attacking?" I put my hands on my hips and stopped walking.

"Dunno there saying they killed they stole Thalia's pine…."

"Really did they kill the tree?"

"Dunno I think it is some of the still pissed off Kronos kids and they tried to make a anti demigod camp?"

Little did we know that Ari was dead right.


	5. Mira- I thought I killed It

**Hey Here's another chapter I will be bringing another character in and this one I made on my own so enjoy.**

**Chapter three: Mira**

There are two things I cant stand:

School

Lola

Spinach

Wait that's three. But I don't pay attention in school so what's the point.

The Styr looked at me funnily and I forgot he was listening to me.

"C'mon lets just hope you don't get killed," Fringe rolled his eyes.

"How far are we?" I asked

"Well someone talks a lot?"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" I laughed.

"I woke up in the forest you did too," he rolled his eyes.

Ok let me catch you up in the fast mode. My teacher was a Cyclops and tried to eat me. I found out I was a demigod and my mom fell in love with him. My mom sent me with this weird grumpy Styr and are car crashed when the teacher. (I thought I wounded it badly and it died but I ran away before it exploded in dust) threw are car. So we were stuck sleeping in the forest and walking.

"We're almost there," he said solemnly.

A few minutes later we crossed this sign that said Camp Half blood.

"Welcome to camp half-"

A girl ran to him and jumped on him and her claw like hands scraped his cheast and he screamed in pain. I felt this tingleing sensation in my arm and I looked over at my wrist on it was a tattoo of a set of bow and arrows. I gasped and all of a sudden in my hands were the tattoos I pulled my bow and shot an arrow and the girl fell backwards and exploded into dust. Empousi. I knew it but how?

I ran to Fringe he was coughing and blood spattered on me.

"Don't die!" I screamed and pressed on his chest which was bleading rapidly.

"I'm going to die," he whispered in my ear.

"Don't" I screamed.

"I am finished my time is done, nice shot by the way you look like your father," he coughed again.

"Who is he?"

"Your mother didn't tell me but you look too much like him, your father is Zeus," he said.

"Zeus?"

"Your strong Mira I felt it. Something is coming than Empousi she shouldn't have been able to cross the border no monster should be able too. I know you have something to do with it. Will you do something for me?"

"Anything?" I was now choking over my tears.

"Give this to my girlfriend…"

"Yeah ok anything else?"

"Take this for safe keeping to reminding you that you have to be strong." He took of his necklace it had a lightning bolt on it.

"Ok" I took it in my other hand.

"Stay safe M…M…Mi…ra…" his body seemed to stick in the dirt. I was caked in blood.

"OH MY GODS… are you ok?" I felt someone neal next to me.

"I think she is in shock… Fringe poor Fringe… Rachel, oh no she'll be crushed!"

"What's your name?" a little girl no more than eight years old kneeled down in front of me and someone picked me up. I just stared at the sky. It was pretty.

I don't know what happened next really. A girl Cece I think told everyone that I was in shock.

A girl walked in she had frizzy red hair and she was crying.

"Hi I'm Rachel," she said.

"Rachel I have to give this to you," I opened my fingers and I realized I grasped the note in my left hand for a long time. I opened my other hand I put the necklace on.

She read the note and started sobbing uncontrollably I looked at her I felt dead I wanted to die. I looked around there were a few other people the little girl was there.

The girls mouth opened and green smoke came out.

_Six of them shall go as fake traders of there kind_

_To save the camps bind_

_Let the Oakland hills path lead them_

There were gasps and Rachel clasped and a boy with Sea Green eyes and a Girl with curly blond hair caught her.

"Who are you?"

"Mira Longheart, daughter of Zeus."

**Mira is an odd character because she isn't like the rest but she brings them even closer in the end. I thought of her when I wanted to kill someone to make the story more out there. **


	6. Maddy- Apollo nevermind

**Chapter Five: Maddy**

"I'm Mira daughter of Zeus."

"Humph figures…" I felt myself roll my eyes at Arianna as she said this.

"So you do speak!" Annabeth took a accusation.

Mira looked down.

"You look like your sister," she smiled vaguely.

"Where is she?" Mira looked around.

"Dead…" Annabeth said with a grim look.

"Everyone seems to be doing that" Mira muttered solemnly. I studied Mira. She had a desperate look in her eyes and she clutched Thalia's necklace that Fringe earlier told me was hers and she gave it to him to give to the next daughter of Zeus when they were in there twenties. I looked at her wrist on them were a tattoo of a bow and arrow.

"Your tattoos do they have any meaning," I asked my arms were crossed and my lips were in a fine line.

"Yeah they turn into a bow and arrow," she said.

"Arianna you were right you were right!"the little girl jumped up and down suddenly her hair flew everywhere and was in a messy braid.

"What?"

"When you said that you think they made another camp against the gods, you were right! That is what the prophecy says we have to go to the Oakland hills and steal the tree from them but to do that we have to pose as traders."

"Us on a quest Gilly is eight!"

"It makes sense you were all in the same room when it happened!"said Annabeth.

"But you Percy and Chiron!"

"The people there should know us?"

"There are only five of us here who is the sixth?"I asked.

"Ehem!" Ember crossed her arms and leaned on the door she was still green.

"I tried to stop her!" Cece ran in the door and put her hands on her knees, "Too fast."

"When should we leave," Ember leaned against the wall.

"Tomorrow so the hurt child can heal," Chiron nodded in Embers direction.

"I'm not on my death bed!"

"You have a concussion and a little extra training wont hurt," I snapped in her direction.

"Yes very well, you five show Mira around," said Chiron.

"Humph," I muttered starting to leave.

The rest walked behind me. "Well you know my names what are yours?"

"Madison daughter of Ares…" I muttered.

"Gillian daughter of Dionysus."

"Noah son of Athena."

"Ember daughter of Hephaestus."

"Arianna daughter of Poseidon."

"Fringe told me about you, how you guys had so much potential but no way to prove it."  
I made sort of a growling noise but Ari put a hand on my shoulder.

"We always find to like the odd ones…" she whispered in my ear and I couldn't help to chuckle. Arianna was a complete blurter and got on my nerves when I first met him. Noah was in complete denial of his blood till a month after he came. I herd Gilly was four when she came to camp because her older sister Olivia blurted her part in the Godly world when she was three and once she knew the monsters started attacking.

"This is the archery range," said Arianna.

"She physically sucks so I wouldn't suggest she teaches you she almost killed a few people," Noah laughed and Arianna punched his arm playfully. Wait were they flirting.

I shook my head and almost threw up in the mouth at the thought of it.

"Lets see what she can do?" I leaned against the tree.

Mira looked pale for a second and her bow and arrows appeared in her hands and as if naturally she strung the bow into the string and shot perfectly.

"Gilly jumped up and down!" and screamed, "Katniss she is Katniss!"

"The only other person I have ever seen shoot a straight arrow is Cece," I walked to Mira and looked at her, her small twelve year old body was short compared to me.

"Amazing!" agreed Arianna.

"Is this your first time?"

"Second I shot the Empousi in the eye…"

"Impossible unless?"

"She is my granddaughter?" I looked over in front of the monster shaped target was Apollo.

"Lord Apollo" I bowed as did the rest.

"Heak with that bowing crud! Get up Get up!" said Apollo.

"One day and your descendent is already here goody!" I muttered under my breath.

"Ah Madison your father should be proud what a wonderful demigod he has bred?"

"If he was proud he would be here at least once," I muttered.

"Temperas' one?"

"Only when it is about a touchy subject with all due respect I advise you to not talk about her father," Noah said.

"Wise Noah but cant get the one thing that he want the most shall I tell?"

"No!" he screamed.

"Arianna the lovely girl with the golden blond hair that her mom wont let her die blue. A rebel but her brother hates her and-"

Arianna punched Apollo.

"I deserved that, I can be a snob sometimes, it comes with the singing can you sing Maria is it?"

"Mira as a matter of fact and now I know why my mom never talks about her dad!" snapped Mira.

"I feel I am not wanted Maria shall we meet again," said Apollo.

"Not with a tongue like that!" snapped Mira.


	7. authors note (SYOC) for trader camp

**Hey there I'm about to update but I need some traders for the trader camp. The trader camp not everyone will be mean. Just they don't agree with the Godly ways and follow Kronos not knowing what he will truly do. I might even convert some to CHB.**

Name (Full name):

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Mortal Parent:

Godly Parent:

Other Family:

Hair (style & color):

Eye color:

Personality:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Weapon and Disguised as (no more than three):

Formal wear:

Camp outfit:

Real World clothes:

~Summer:

~Winter:

Presents from godly parent:

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos:

Godly Abilities:

Fears:

Fatal Flaw:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

How long have they stayed at camp:

**Minor god children are now acceptable.**


	8. Noah- Dang spiders

**Hey please give your traders because I cant exactly post a new chapter (no kids of the titans I have one and that is enough)**

**Chapter Six: Noah**

Arianna was in my cabin. Her hair was in a loose braid and she wore a leather jacket and dark blue skinny jeans and black combat boots. I sat up gawking for a second in the pale of the light.

"We're late!" she squealed in a hush and she started stuffing random things in a backpack for me. We were buddies to walk to where Thalia's tree was.

"Crud!" I jumped out of bed and grabbed clothes half creeping held sprinting to keep from wakening my siblings.

After I got dressed me and Arianna sprinted where the rest were waiting.

"Are they usually this late?" Mira leaned against a tree.

"Always," muttered Ember.

"So why aren't we driving again?"

"Gilly has Amaxophobia fear of Cars," Maddy huffed.

"Planes?"

"Not everyone is the favorite daughter of Zeus," sneered Ember in disgust.

"Wait what-"

"I'll be shot out of the sky it is Zeus territory," said Arianna coolly her voice was smooth and even she kept cool.

"Then how are we going to get there?" Mira asked.

"Portal for most of it, sorry I am late another monster breeched the borders children," said Chiron.

"There are three portals for the people who don't live close to long island," I explained, "Like me and Arianna."

"The plan is to find the camp, we believe there is a path of some sort to lead you to the camp it may be obvious it may not, you will stay there and gain their trust that get the tree and leave, you must be careful only talk when you're sure your alone, be careful you three," said Chiron.

"Hecate accept out offering, " Maddy put the coin on the ground and it sunk in the dirt and made a purple swirl came.

"Think Oakland!" Maddy ran through the portal. I ran threw vaguely. I felt the usual unsettling feeling in my stomach and I fell into the dirt into a tuck and I rolled and landed next to Maddy. The rest came shortly after.

Mira wobbly stood up and ran behind a tree and threw up for about five minutes.

"Newbie's," muttered Maddy.

I looked around the Oakland hills glistened with trees.

A flicker of gold went threw the trees and up the hill like a ribbon.

"Guys! Look!" I pointed.

"The Oakland hills will lead our way!"

Maddy ran towards the hills and I hobbled behind a little dizzy from the portal. We ran up the hill.

We thought it wasn't far down the hill but it went deep into the hills we followed it. For an hour we grudged up and down hills for hours making small talk more like Mira talk about an hour through Maddy looked like she might choke the girl. In my opinion that sounds like a scary way to die.

Maddy lips were pressed together in annoyance the hot sun made Maddy sweat bullets. Her hair was pulled into a loose braid and she wore shorts and a dark brown tank top with grey vans.

Arianna was trying to stifle a laugh of Maddy's annoyance. Gilly skipped most of the time humming a song that I didn't quite catch the only word I could make out were cars love to hit little girls so run away!

I am positive her brother Niguel told her that Gilly's older siblings always are making wise cracks about her being afraid of cars and scaring her. I am afraid of spiders so I felt there was no right to make fun of her phobia.

"Noah there is a spider on your head!" Arianna said quickly.

I screamed and swatted and screamed and swatted till I herd the laughs coming from the group. Gilly was on the ground clutching her stomach from the hard laughter.

"Jeez! You guys seriously suck!" I muttered.

"You have to admit that was hilarious!" laughed Arianna.

I smiled slightly.

"Ok were good Brain boy ain't going to blow up!"

"Ain't isn't a word!" I laughed.

"Brain Boy!" she sneered.

"Mermaid," I responded.

"Will you two stop flirting we're almost here!" Ember groaned and Arianna and me both turned tomato red at the commit.

I looked ahead the path seemed to disappear just above the top of the hill this time we didn't run we had been walking for hours and were exhausted as heak.

"Stay exactly where you are and don't move an inch or I'll kill all of you I swear on the River of Styx," said a voice and I felt a cold blade on my kneak.


	9. Sage-I get attacked by a tyrant 8 yr old

**Chapter Seven: Sage**

I looked to my right.

"So your saying you came to half blood hated it ran away and came here? How can we tell your not lying Madison?" Drake went in front of the oldest of the group which was a sixteen year old girl with dark blonde hair and brown eyes. She didn't even flinch. Which took a lot…

We weren't here by will exactly I don't even know who my parent is I wondered upon camp after my mom died I don't know what the gods or titans have done. I want to leave were not happy we're soldiers more like kidnapped soldiers. They say that you can leave any time but the guards on the border say otherwise.

The next oldest seemed to be a girl with blonde hair and sea green eyes. She looked like the rebellious type and had a odd look on his face.

The youngest was an eight year old I think. She was cute with messy curly blond hair and lavender eyes that at some times seemed to be blood red. I think I herd one of them call her Gilly?

There was also another three. One looked my age which is twelve with dark black hair and electric blue eyes she had a look on her face like she wanted to blurb a ton of words at once.

Then there was a small skinny girl with auburn hair and amber eyes. She looked sad and droopy almost like a lost puppy.

Then there was this older boy who seemed to be around the girl with sea green eyes age he had grey eyes crowned by glasses. Curly blond hair in whips around his face. But he looked like the hippie type.

"You have no other choice, we're strong I think you're on shortage of those," said Maddy.

"Names and parentage," Drake said he looked at me, "Sage record them, I have business to take care of."

"Sage daughter of…" the girl my age asked.

"Dunno no one has ever claimed me?" I said quietly.

"Arianna daughter of Poseidon," she muttered.

"What is a daughter of Poseidon doing here?"

"My father doesn't care about me Percy took a lot of glory," she said.

"Gilly daughter of Dionysus," said the little girl.

"A girl Dionysus child and your eight!"

The girl looked at me for a second next thing I knew I was on the ground with a cold stone against my neck. "Ever say that again and there is another step to this equation you may be familiar with," she whispered and got off. I stood up.

"Madison daughter of Ares…"

"Figures," I muttered.

"What?"

"You," I looked the girl my age.

"My name is Mira daughter of Zeus. He ignored me and so I hate him. My grandfather is a real jerk too he got my name wrong and kept calling me Maria. And to think what my father would call me –"

"Shut up! Ember daughter of damn Hephaestus," she muttered.

"I see…"

"Noah son of Athena," the boy said.

"You will be placed with your siblings tonight, but now we start training," I said.

"Training but it's like nine o'clock at night in your time!" yawned Arianna.

"Yes, we train till ten eat 10:00 to 10:20 then go to sleep to wake up at five so forth seven days a week," I said.

"So how did you end up here?" Mira asked.

"I ran away after my mom got killed by a Hell-hound when I was smaller, they found me I wanted to go to camp half blood but once you're here I don't think they let you leave, they need soldiers for the uprising."

"Uprising of what?"

"Kronos…"

"But it has only been twenty years he cant reform that fast?" said Maddy.

"Not in a godly form we have spies in the Underworld they know curtain paths out of tartars he'll be a form of mist almost but he will lead us into the war, but I'll be gone by then I'm running telling camp half blood everything, Drake knows it too he hopes he'll brain wash me or use me as a servant till the war starts or kill me," I said.

The room got quiet but I opened the door, "coming."

They stood up and I walked out. People were training like crazy as usual it was told to me that at camp half blood people smile real smiles of love and compassion. People marry around here to marry most are arranged.

"So you're a three fourth blood," I looked at Mira.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Madison was right about you all being strong those aren't just minor gods most of us our minor gods maybe two in most of the major cabins and others there are none, there are some titans to a daughter of Atlas, and Kronos but we haven't seen her since five years ago they said they let her go but she is either dead or actually escaped.

"She didn't like her father," said Ember.

"No hated his gut, her name was Loki she was only a year older than me but I think she said something about her being in the Locus Casino for hundreds of years and she thought it was a day." I frowned.

"Loki? I know one at camp but she is the only one no god bothered to claim and I don't think they will because they would be in huge trouble with Zeus," said Maddy.

"Welcome to Camp Kronos," I said


	10. Arianna- traders of the traders

**Chapter Eight: Arianna**

The camp looked like a military a school everyone was wearing cameo pants and a t shirts saying I serve Kronos. IT gave chills up my spine. I didn't know if I trusted Sage though, she could be a double agent set to find the traders of the traders.

"HA!" I laughed; Mira and Sage both gave me a funny look.

Sage looked to be about Mira's age so twelve. Traders of traders! Sage was pretty she had a mysterious look, skin as white as snow and dark long brown hair. The weirdest thing about her is her black eyes you can't even see the pupils there so black.

Mira on the other had looked like her father; I've only seen pictures though. She had pitch black choppy hair down to her shoulder blades. Her eyes were blue as the sky but they had a neon pop! She had a fast mouth that in my opinion won't shut up. She is twelve right now.

"Ok there are stations which will divide the time of your day," Sage frowned, "Archery, Sword fighting, spear throwing, and on hand combat, knife throwing and close use, hospital training, and survival skills. Depending on what cabin you're in depends on where you are."

She walked to the Archery range, "Jade, Calvin meet the new kids, Arianna and Mira you stop here and start with Archery."

"Jade, daughter of Hecate," said the girl. She had fire

"Calvin son of Hades," said the boy.

"Are you like Sage?"

"In we don't want to be here and we heard this girl got out and, never mind what matters now is that we train and we're not going to kill each other just yet plus there is two years ahead of us before it" Jade shook her head.

"May I ask what your name is?" Calvin said.

"Mira daughter of Zeus."

"Arianna daughter of Poseidon," I said quietly.

"Either of you good with a bow?" asked Calvin.

"I suck but Mira is good her grandfather is Apollo," I looked at her and she was a bright red.

"Well I am fine compared to some and Jade uses magic so she basically cheats," said Calvin.

"It's not in combat we're aloud to use our abilities," said Jade with a sneer at Calvin.

"Lets see you two, kids go do either of you have-" Calvin got cut off by Mira tattoo's forming into her bow and arrows.

Calvin handed me a bow and they went to two of the other many archery spots. Mira split a few of her arrows but they never seemed to run out which could be very useful. One making it onto the chart was a accomplishment one grazed the edge so I'm not sure if it counts or not but it is good enough for me.

The next station was knife throwing which made me remember the tyrant herself. I wasn't bad with knives but they seemed like mini swords cute but not enough long damage. It takes a few cuts to cut with a dagger one quick swipe with a sword and you can kill.

I could tell knives were Jades specialty whenever she used her moms powers her eyes would turn this green color. She didn't with the knives; with the knives she was swift and quick as if it was effortless. I now wonder how long she has been at camp she looks about eighteen too.

Calvin missed with throwing the knives but up close he could do damage he probably used a sword too I was better close up and personal because I could she the target much better. Mira absolutely sucked with knives and she admitted it.

After that was dinner I was already tired. The food was some sort of slop stuff. Again I felt like I was in the army, it took everything out of me not to get in trouble. But Maddy said we can't have the other camp noticing us too much so it is better I stay low. I mean can I at least yell out.

My cabin was shared with the people I trained with since they didn't bother to make one for each of us I was use to sleeping in a lonely room with the occasional sound of Noah since he stayed in my house or my mom.

The next morning they told me I had to wear the t-shirt and cameo pants oddly I had the same combat boots and I kept on my leather jacket since I was informed wearing jackets were aloud. At camp I heard they use to be strict about wearing the camp t shirt but stopped when someone said that self personality was better.

I never found out who it was though.

My first activity was sword fighting. Mira went against me and kept complaining the sword was too heavy even the lightest one. After I beat her three times in a row Calvin took great interest with me.

"Go against me, Jade judge," Calvin smiled slyly and I swung at his shoulder he ducked and swung at my legs I jumped and Calvin vaguely reminded me of Percy. He swung at my torso and I blocked and turned my sword in a weird motion till it fell at his feet and before he could pick it up I put my sword to his neck.

"Good very good indeed," I put my sword down.

The next activity was spear throwing. The spears were too tall and I was too short. They started me with on that refracts one when if refracted so fast that it almost hit me. Clarisse was the one who taught spear throwing back at camp I liked her class. After the titian war Percy and her became odd friends with a odd relationship that I could never understand.

After lunch we had thirty minutes of free time. We met at the edge of the forest.

"So far I found out Kronos should Uprise around April of next year," Maddy said.

"Sage, Jade, Calvin should we trust them?" I urged.

"We don't know they could be double traders," said Ember.

"Agreed," I muttered.

"In two weeks it should be logical that they will trust us, the 5th south post threw the 2nd east post are the ones guarding the tree so we have to take out seven posts one for each of us we then dig up the tree quickly and run for as far as we can I have calculated the distance in between the camp and portal is four miles," said Noah.

"While carrying a tree?"

"I don't know it's the only way," Noah out his hands in his face and shook his head tenderly.

"Not exactly!"

"I knew it! I knew you were double agents!"

Jade, Calvin, and Sage stood behind us with amusing looks on there face.


	11. Ember- I jump off a bridge

**Thanks for all critics and reviews! Who do you think Sage's dad is, if you think you know review it! Enjoy the next chapter! **

**Chapter nine: Ember**

I slid out my dagger and looked at them, "Tell this to anyone and its seven half bloods against three!"

"Chill, we can help you. My mom is Hecate so I can move things with my mind anything. I can carry the tree with my mind and help us run fast enough," Jade said, "We want out just we didn't have enogh people to go out with."

"You need your tree we want to fight for the gods," said Sage.

"How can we trust you?" Maddy frowned her knife was sheathed and her teeth were clenched.

"You need us…" mimicked Sage.

Maddy chuckled and nodded.

"Swear on it!" I said.

"We swear on the river of Styx," they said in sync.

Maddy nodded but I knew she still wouldn't trust them till one of them really proved themselves. For the next two weeks I got sort of home sick more of camp sick. Sage was right this was a prison someone was watching them every moment. But Noah was right about them leaning off on watching them in specific. It was 10:59 at night we were to be out of our cabins by 11:00 and take down the post that they were assigned too by 11:10. I was alone probably because if it came to it and Sage or the rest were traders I wouldn't be able to take them down.

My watch beeped and I turned it off and slipped out of my cabin slowly careful not to wake any of my siblings that I liked more because they minded there own business.

I ran to the fourth south post and climbed up the ladder and the guard swung at me with his sword but I hit him with the butt of my dagger and he fell to a heap. I slid down the pole and ran meeting the rest Jade held the tree and we ran we were at the portal and Maddy dropped the coin and said words the threw the tree threw the tree threw the portal. Then it closed. No… No….

"Mom!" she screamed.

"Why would she do that?" I said.

"She wanted her children to be safe but my mom has never been clear which side she was on but, she-" Jade shook her head.

We ran only a few feet when there was a yelp. A arrow was shot and it hit Calvin in the chest, he was… dead.

"No!" screamed Sage and she went to Calvin crying.

"WE need to go!" urged Maddy.

"I'm staying!" Jade said.

"But they'll kill you!" I urged.

"I don't care! Maddy take Sage, don't let anything happen to her promise me!" she said.

"I swear on the river of Styx!" said Maddy and she tore Sage off Calvin and she started kicking and screaming as Maddy threw her over her shoulder.

We ran and next thing we knew we were at the Golden gate bridge I had a feeling they were still behind us. I looked behind they were running they were sitting on top of hell-hounds and it then clicked in my mind.

"They can smell us we need to jump!" I screamed. Not water not water.

They nodded Arianna was the first of the ledge she did a twirl thing as if she was a natural and the rest weren't far behind. Arianna said that sometimes people just needed a push I closed my eyes in fears and then I plunged in I tried moving my arms I felt water go through my lungs and I saw spots last thing a saw before I blacked out was Arianna.

-3rd person Pov-

Everyone popped up Mira complained about her ankle. Arianna looked around one two three four five six. Ember. Why would she suggest jumping If she knew she couldn't swim. Arianna swam and saw Ember floating. Don't be dead she thought.

Arianna pulled her to the shore and put her ear to Embers mouth and herd her shallow breathing.

-Ember-

I woke up. Everyone was asleep except Maddy and Sage.

"You had us worried," Maddy only took a slight glance at me.

"I don't matter it was the only way we could get those Hell- hounds off our trail," I muttered.

Maddy grabbed my wrist and spun me around and made me face her. "Don't the Hades say that again!" Maddy snapped at me, "you're worth it."

I shrugged. Sage played with a twig.

"Family my family is gone," she frowned.

"They won't kill Jade not yet anyways she has information, I don't think she'll tell them a thing though especially since they killed Calvin and you're safe. They don't have real leverage over her." I said.

"Anyway, you have us now. I made a promise and I am not going to break it," said Maddy.

**Thanks for reading review.**


	12. Chapter 12

I'm not getting any reviews if you want me to go on please review


	13. Gilly- I Hyperventilate

**Ok... so after deep consideration and some reviews i got over my paranoia of  
one PM that really hurt my feelings i will be posting in a few hours... see ya  
then.**

**Chapter Ten: Gilly**

My body shook as I slowly stepped onto the roaring large van taxi sort of thing that Maddie ended up stealing. Ember was weak when she woke up Mira broke her ankle and her bone popped through here skin making it hard to walk and we didn't want to explain that on a train and we could never get Arianna on a plane. Sage didn't talk in the first place now… its rare to get a few words out of her a day.n So a week we stayed in a cave surviving on fish, well we survived on fish Arianna survived on berries that none of us knew if were even editable but Arianna snuck one while we were all asleep. We were a discombobulated mess. And now me in a car holding my tongue from breathing bloody murder. Life pretty much sucked.

The sky was grey and cold and who knows if the gods even told camp we were alive… It thought about my dad briefly but rolled my eyes he had know time to worry about me.

I shivered and my bones ached my eyes burned I felt like I was dyeing from a panic attack Mira handed me a paper bag and I breathed in and out quickly as sweat poured down my face I was dizzy.

"Close your eyes," suggested Sage quietly. It was highly ironic from the fact that she can't get a wink of sleep without wakening up screaming. Sage never gets to sleep anymore she watched Arianna sneak off and thought she just went to pee. And when she didn't come back after ten minutes she went after her and found Arianna stuffing her mouth with the berries.

Sage looked mysterious and broken in the pale light of the moon, I was tired but couldn't sleep and making so much noise neither could anyone one else. When I look back at it now it was actually quite funny.

"We should have took the plane," complained Mira.

"Well at least your dad wont shoot you out of the darn sky…" snapped back Arianna.

"At least we're almost to camp, or well at least what might be left of it," Sage muttered.

"Sage…"

When Sage did talk now a days it was usually mean spiteful things, she lost her family her whole family I wonder what I would be like if I lost Maddie or Arianna, even Ember. She's grown on all of us though so has Mira even know her often cockiness of killing monsters.

Thunder rolled in the distance for a long time all day long and when it stopped I felt a sudden chill down my back and that is when the car flipped.

3rd person Pov

Maddie looked around and grabbed her knife quickly darting out of the car. A Cyclops loomed over her feet taller she turned to make sure everyone was ok before she dared fighting the monster but another Cyclops picked in the car and grabbed Gilly by her long brown hair holding her up raising her.

Maddie's heart skipped a long beat and hurt she felt pain a wanting to grab Gilly and hug her with all her might that is when Gilly's eyes popped open and Maddie gained hope once more.

Gilly-

I opened my eyes to realize I was being held by my hair in the hair I felt blood trickle down my fore head and drip below me far far below me my heart skipped a beat and I went to my waste where I kept all my knifes and opened my belt pulling out a knife and threw upwards at the Cyclops head. I started to fall when all of a sudden time slowed down Sage was outside of the car the only thing normal speed was her as she sprinted too me catching me at time sped up again.

Sage paused for a second her face distance with hoar and she clasped from stopping time.

Before another Cyclops could even come close to hurting us I threw a knife and it successfully landed in its heart and I couldn't help smileing at myself. More came in closing on us the rest of us now aware of our surroundings.

That's when a horn blew in the distance and kids and Greek armor ran in fighting the monsters and making them explode in dust.

A lot of them took of the armor and bowed one of Kayla hers short hair in a pixie cut and even with the cut I gave her she still looked absolutely stunning next to her Cece. Kayla stood there shocked

"Miss me…" I smirked.


	14. Mira- I have a dream

**Chapter 11: Mira**

Noah helped me get out of the car. And I saw Sage on the ground.

"What happened?" I asked Gilly.

"She stopped time and clasped," Gilly shrugged,

I closed my eyes time who was the god of time, holy chicken fingers. Sage's father wasn't a god he was a titan.

The rest looked around the same worried looks on all the faces scared. But we all weren't scared of her we were scared of her fate.

Lighting cackled and the 12 gods were standing in front of us.

"Give us the girl," Zeus said calmly.

"To do what kill her?" I snapped.

"My young daughter don't be naive she is a danger to us all!" roared Zeus.

"That girl you call a danger save Gilly, her friends gave there lives to save us because Hecate killed them!" I growled. Arianna supported Sage. I was now face to face with my father and I herd whispers in the crowd. My foot burned with agony.

"Your being cowardly, you're the only one who thinks this!" he laughed.

"I trust Sage," Arianna piped.

"So do I," said Maddie and agreeing nods went across the group.

"She has know where to stay," Zeus threw his hands up in the air.

"She'll stay in my cabin until her own gets built if my daughter trusted her so do I," Poseidon smiled.

"So I guess no I just throw down my crown and give it to Kronos," Zeus roared.

"We were all wrong about Percy many years ago, maybe your daughter is right she sure is stubborn about this as you would father," Athena looked me in the eyes. Her grey eyes peered at me as if reading me.

"Very well my daughter appears to be right," and they were all gone like that.

Once Maddie and Arianna put Sage down on the bed Sage's eyes went straight open.

"G..G..Get away from me…" she stammered scooting to the vary edge of the bed, "I'm dangerous."

"Nonsense," Maddie went to hug her but Sage started screaming.

"GET AWAY!" she screamed.

She sobbed into her knees her eyes were puffy. Gilly slowly climbed on the bed and sat next to her,, Sage couldn't come to yell at Gilly when she scooted into her arms. We all slowly approached comforting her.

"It's my fault they died," she sobbed my fault.

"The traitor camp killed them, don't think like that!" patted Maddie.

"N…N…No my fault… my fault," she repeated.

The room which was now filled fell silent.

"Your ankle the wound its bleeding," Cece pointed at it and helped me to a bench sitting me down. She frowned examining it.

"Here," she gave me some ambrosia and grabbed a needle and thread and stitched it. She then wrapped it in a cast concintrateing vivdly.

"What happed?" she whispered.

"I jumped on the golden gate bridge," I muttered.

"Did all of you?" we nodded.

"X rays all of you it's surprising your all alive," she frowned.

After about a million tests we found out Maddie had a broken rib but we all knew she would never complain. Embers ribs were cracked again and I obviously broke my ankle in two.

Sage calmed down and at dinner Chiron made announcements congratulating all of us. Everyone clapped and were happy but it didn't feel like much of an accomplishment. We lost two people two good ones two.

I slid into bed and it did feel good to be in a bed. I was in a cellar the walls around me we cement and locked I turned around. The girl in front of me was Jade but she wasn't. She was bloodied and beaten and her face was swollen.

"Jade?" I whispered.

"Yeah I guess I look pretty bad?" she laughed and started coughing blood.

"Your alive?"

"Yeah not for long, I ain't giving information…."

"But we'll save you," I gasped.

"Hun, I'm beyond saving…"

"Why are you talking to me?"

"One you're the only one far enough asleep because of all the meds they gave you, but there is something important I need to tell you," she said, "Your necklace its powerful… they're comeing to your camp. Prepare yourself… Oh my god they're coming." She screamed. They ran in they couldn't seem me but a guard with one clean swipe cut of Jade's head.

I woke up screaming Noah now by my side.


	15. Maddy- Don't wake me up!

**Chapter 12: Maddy**

I was abruptly waken up by Arianna.

"What?" I groaned but I knew I was mostly summoned to the Big House so I started to change.

"Big house… but you knew that," she rolled her eyes slightly annoyed.

"Why?"I asked putting on a jacket.

"Dunno something about a dream Mira had?" said Arianna.

I realized Sage was in the corner of the room she seemed to blend in and she greatly reminded me of the night sky herself.

We walked out of the cabin swiftly and walked fast in the bitter midnight cold. Arianna shivered as she knocked loudly on the door.

It was open by Gilly who didn't bother changing out of her pajamas. They were I Carly footie pajamas. Her brown hair which was tangled sat in a lump on her head. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned.

Mira sat in the corner of the room sobbing her eyes out.

"What are we here for," Arianna asked.

"Sh…h…ee's d…d..e..ad?" Mira said in between sobs.

"Who?" Maddy said.

"Jade…" she whispered.

I felt myself support Sage who was pale which was hard for her because she was already so pale.

Jade was dead, and a war was coming.

3rd person Pov

Kronos laughed sourly in Tarturus watching the children moan and grieve over a few lives it was hilarious. If only Sage wasn't apart of it. Sage her seventy year old child who she put to a timeless sleep till he knew she was ready to face the world to be by his side when he took it over.

Yet she betrayed it she betrayed her gift to go live with the Gods little spawns they call there wonderful and amazing children. He slammed his fist down on a rock making it fall in pieces around him.

He'll kill everything Sage loves every little person then Sage would be his, Sage would be all she is meant to be a be a powerful unstoppable child. If only…

He changed the image to the traitor camp. Army's marched in the ruins of the Labyrinth that still remained. The demigods didn't even know about it they'd be unstoppable. Kronos laughed to himself a kind of unimaginable evil laugh that everyone and anyone would know as pure and exact evil.

1 week later

-Maddy

Mira strung the arrow outside the border. Mira and her had border patrol duty.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Fine," she muttered.

"You've watched a girl get beheaded and there was ni possible way you could stop it. You watched Calvin get shot in the heart with an arrow. You watched Fringes chest get tore up. Are you ok?"

"Sort of," her face paled.

"When I watched my first person die I didn't speak for weeks…" I frowned.

I dunno she looked at the sky and muttered something to herself and looked back down that is when we heard the blood curdling scream.

**Hey, have you noticed last chapter I gained a bunch of followers and favorites! I am so happy and glad I decided I wouldn't give it up! Thanks for reading! Review your favorite character from my book and I may do a short story about him/her. REVIEW!**


	16. Noah- I kissed a girl and i liked it

**Chapter 13: Noah**

Arianna kneeled beside there when a mob of even more kids hurried in camp. One kid taking the advantage of my distraction sliced my shoulder.

"Hey there," he smiled as if mocking me, "lose your girlfriend!"

My face felt hot and I grabbed my sun glasses turning it into a sword I banged it at him and he blocked it fearlessly.

_Flashback_

"_Strategy," Annabeth cooed pinning me to the floor._

"_But how?" twelve year old me groaned._

"_Trust your reflexes. People will find your weakness! They'll mock you but you need to concentrate on the biggest picture," she said._

_End of Flashback_

"Nice job kid," Annabeth smiled and I realized the boy was now on the ground knocked out.

I smiled at Annabeth and she responded back with a smile.

"Watch out!"

The arrow went flying towards me and a sharp pain hit me right below the shoulder blade.

I staggered forward for a second then started falling Annabeth caught me laying me face down pulling out the arrow and applying pressure to the wound. My gosh you better believe it hurt.

Arianna was at my side as Annabeth rolled me over tying a cloth around my back.

"Your going to be ok…" said Arianna her breath was shallow, "You have to be…"

"I will ok I promise," I said.

Arianna nodded then she did something I wasn't expecting, she kissed me. It wasn't sloppy and her lips were soft and at first I was stiff and I kissed back.

Another person was here that I didn't recognize helped Annabeth lift me up.

"Arianna all due respect but your our best fighter right now you need to get out there you can't come with us," Annabeths face was shallow.

"But-"

"Hey I'll be ok…" I looked Arianna straight in the eyes and once again she embraced me in a kiss.

"Careful brain boy," she smiled and once again she was deep in the crowd where I couldn't see her.

I breathed slowly closing my eyes and I bounced on the bed when I wasn't so gently put down. An I fell into a deep gentle sleep.

I woke up by a slight bounce on the bed I sat up and practically screamed forgetting about my wouns and saw Gilly jumped on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry did I wake you?" she jumped up and down with a cocky smile with missing teeth.

I sat up again this time a lot slower and shoved an extra bandage in my pocket.

"Annabeth told me not to let you leave the room…" Gilly smiled sweetly.

"But I don't listen to rules," she smiled.

"Arianna has too big of an influence on you," I rolled my eyes thinking of the rebellious girl who think rules are meant for breaking. Her golden blond hair sea green eyes tan skin the way she laughs.

"Hello… are we going or not," Gilly broke my thoughts.

"Heak yeah," I said.

"Good these babies are feeling restless…" she pointed at her belt which hold all her daggers.

I ran outside to see chaos people from both sides lay dead is everyone-

"There fine and Arianna is fine and don't think I saw that kiss," she smiled.

I ran out in the field.

"You idiot," I heard behind me and took a glance to see Maddy fighting this guy twice her size and winning so badly I almost felt bad for the kid.

"Well hello to you too," I blocked a blow to the head and kicked the guy square in the chest and elbowed the guy I sensed behind me.

Gilly threw knives and I swore she would run out but awesomely she didn't.

"Arianna's been worried sick last time I herd," she frowned.

And that is when another person punched my back making the stitches bled and I started to stagger again Maddy steadied me then I slipped down unconscious again.


	17. Sage-The Art Of Getting Out Of Handcuffs

**Chapter 14: Sage**

They were my friends, Jade and Calvin. I thought as I fought threw the crowd knocking out people I felt like clasping from tiredness.

Do it for them…

It has been a week of nonstop fighting. I was bruised and I didn't know if the blood on me was from me or from someone else I've been in a daze. Haven't seen much of my only friends here at camp.

Don't be dead… I looked up at the sky silently praying to the gods.

"Sage!" a voice screamed.

I flipped around behind me was Jade and Calvin both looking perfect unhurt.

"Guys? Your… Your dead…."

"Oh we made a small deal what eve's we were wrong about the traitor camp there the good guys, just surrender and come with us," Calvin waved me over I almost walked over but I hesitated.

"No this is wrong… Your wrong!" I screamed.

They changed and that was the last time I saw the two of them.

"Smart girl… too smart… too bad you're my daughter or I would have disposed of you a long time ago," growled," a voice.

The fighting stopped and the traitor demigods bowed.

"Oh don't stop fighting on my account oh if only Chaos was here," he laughed and it slowly disappear.

My dad talked to me. I couldn't move I felt frozen in time but the fighting continued that is when the butt of a knife hit me on the head.

I dizzily woke up I was in a tent I went to sit up but hand cuffs held me to the bar of the cheap bed.

"Oh you think I'd let you go that easy Sage, you should know me better," I looked around for the voice.

Drake. His hair was a jet black and his eyes a crystal blue. No one knew who his parents were but there were rumors of him being the son of Zeus.

"Drake! You…"

"Don't get too surprised Sage, I'll defeat the gods, kill all of your friends! And what do I want you to do lead them! It's your natural instinct you were born many years ago to do this Sage I was too to guide you we were but in a sleep so that one day when the gods were at there weakest we could attack…" Drake smiled.

"Many years ago how long was I frozen in time?" I asked.

"Oh few millennia don't actually know the actual date?" he shrugged.

"Don't know the actual date!" I screamed all of a sudden I had an aura of strength my skin turned gold. Drake stammered back surprised then ran out of the tent and I pulled the cuff away I was like a ghost and then I turned hard again and back to my normal color. I stood there for a second surprised. I changed my form in time I timed jumped. Sweet.

I grabbed my sword which was as black as night. I ran out the fighting was the same but I felt just about ready to bass out. I looked around for one of my friends I was close to passing out then they could capture me again. A traitor camp person ran up and I elbowed him.

I made eye contact with Mira. I must have looked pretty bed because when she looked at me her face was shocked. The forest started to spin around me and that is when I fell to the ground.

When I woke up the room was hazy like I was in a pile of fog.

"Guy's I think she's waking up?" a voice said.

"Yeah I second on that…" I muttered sitting up.

"Whoa there don't get too ahead of yourself Noah already made that mistake," Mira laughed. I looked to my side Noah was hand cuffed to his bed. A bandage was wrapped around him.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I keep telling Arianna that but after I clasped last time she handcuffed me," he muttered.

"Yeah because you were being an idiot," Arianna hit him on the back of the head.

"What happened exactly?" Maddy asked.

"Well I kind of like time traveled a few seconds but I managed to jump out of handcuffs," I said.

"Well I could really use that right now," Noah complained his voice sour.

Arianna rolled her eyes.

"Well don't do it again I'm serious you've been passed out for a week!" Maddy said her voice seemed really worried.

"I'm fine now must have slept it off?" I shrugged.

I stood up and walked outside the war if anything got worse people lay on the ground of both sides hurt bloodied and some even dead. Anger boiled up inside of me this was no ones fault but Drake… Suddenly Time stopped I was running.

My two best friends ran in my mind. Jade her long flowing blond hair and her rainbow color eyes. Her laugh a laugh that would make anyone smile. Her positive attitude and her smile. She was the closest thing I had to a real sister to a mom.

Calvin his immaturity how great he was with a sword. He found a way to have fun when there was no way possible. He was to immature to be a dad but a brother. I felt tears well down my cheeks and who killed them.

Drake.

I ran faster the time wasn't stopped completely but it was slow. I raised my sword Drake tried to put his hands up but he was way to slow I stabbed him in the heart he stood there shocked for a moment and fell to the ground. My breath quickened. I killed him the boy who made my life miserable and unbearable the person who I wanted to kill was dead.

That is when I fell to the ground into deep deep darkness.

I woke up slowly. Noah was no longer hand cuffed to the bed but still in it reading a book that was in Greek.

"She's awake," someone said.

I looked around, "We believe we were wrong about you…" muttered Zeus.

"Did I hear that right did my brother just say he was wrong?" Poseidon laughed. All twelve of them were in the infirmary.

"You have saved Olympus for now but there is know way we can stop the uprising in April of next year, be ready and enjoy you lives while you can," said Zeus grimly said and he was gone.

I sat up in bed shocked for a second the rest also grim looks on there faces.

"Hey Arianna can is the offer for me to stay with you still valid?" Maddy asked.  
"Yeah, Sage I recommend you come too I wouldn't want to stick around here?"

"I don't think my mouth can form the opposite of Yes…" I muttered.

**Ok keep posted for the Epilogue and the next book yey! **


	18. Unknown- Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

"Sometimes people have nightmares about war this is what happened to all of the campers they lost friends Cece the best Apollo healer lay in a coma. Luckily her siblings say she should wake up and her brain just needs to heal. Though Kayla wont leave her side. Loki finally got claimed as a daughter of Atlas and is one of the best fighters. But Kronos still stands he still watches over every single camper. But what our main characters don't know is that there story is just the beginning" said-

THE END!

**Who was talking right then? Will you ever know? Will the main characters survive in the war? Well I'll keep you posted about the second book in my series!**


	19. It's a sequel

**IT'S A SEQUEL HE'RES THE LINK**

s/8858670/1/The-Last-Stand


End file.
